


Compliments

by ami_ven



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It really isn’t any less impressive to watch you do that.”





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "knowing"

“You know,” said Juliet, as they left the crime scene, “It really isn’t any less impressive to watch you do that.”

“Now that you know I’m not really psychic?” Shawn asked.

“I mean, I believed you were,” she said. “I thought it would be disappointing, knowing you’re not, but – don’t let this go to your head – the way you put togeether all those tiny little clues is still amazing.”

“Too late, Jules,” he said. “You know how I am about compliments.”

She smiled. “That you’re good at giving them?”

“That’s why I’m dating the best detective in California.”

“Good answer.”

THE END


End file.
